


Heavy Weather

by u_gryffindork



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_gryffindork/pseuds/u_gryffindork
Summary: This work is the translation of the English work - https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/23828083— У вас есть зонты? — спросил Бен продавца за прилавком, мысленно скрещивая пальцы.— Пятый отдел, — пробормотал себе под нос продавец и Бен спешным шагом направился в нужную сторону.Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда заметил одинокий зонтик в коробке в конце прохода. Внезапно, как только мужчина схватил зонтик, маленькая ручка со светло-розовым маникюром ложится поверх его кисти.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heavy Weather

Бен Соло вздохнул, раздраженно поднял воротник пальто повыше и ускорил шаг. Опоздать в свой первый рабочий день, да еще и насквозь промокнуть было не очень-то и приятно. Мало того, что он перепутал остановки и вышел раньше, чем нужно было, так еще и весь мир, казалось, сговорился против него. Буря, пришедшая из ниоткуда, стремилась уничтожить все вокруг и те остатки хорошего настроения, что еще имелись у Бена.  
Было еще слишком рано для многих магазинов, и ни в одной из темных витрин нельзя было заметить и намека на зонтики. С внезапным волнением он заметил через дорогу небольшой открытый магазинчик под названием «Boots». Бен забежал внутрь, стряхнул с волос капли дождя и с надеждой посмотрел на кассира.  
— У вас есть зонты? — спросил Бен продавца за прилавком, мысленно скрещивая пальцы.  
— Пятый отдел, — пробормотал себе под нос продавец, и Бен спешным шагом направился в нужную сторону.  
Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда заметил одинокий зонтик в коробке в конце прохода, и несмотря на то, что он красный в горошек и с маленькими оборками по краям, Бен с радостью протянул руку к желанному товару. Внезапно, как только мужчина схватил зонтик, маленькая ручка со светло-розовым маникюром ложится поверх его кисти.  
Бен одернул руку от неожиданного прикосновения, затем поднял глаза и увидел брюнетку, все еще державшую единственный зонтик в этом магазине. На ней была белая блузка и черные брюки, а волосы были собраны в три пучка. Бен был готов поклясться, что под естественным макияжем на ее прелестном лице виднелись веснушки. Он не уверен, что когда-либо видел более красивую женщину, чем ту, что стояла перед ним.  
— Извините, но я собирался купить это, — сказал ей Бен нерешительно. Он тут же мысленно отругал себя за слова, не успев их толком произнести.  
Брюнетка засмеялась, и Бен с удивлением понял, что ее смех был потрясающим.  
— Ну, я в общем-то собиралась сделать то же самое. Мой сломался из-за ветра, — объяснила она, держа в руках уничтоженный ярко-желтый зонтик.  
До этого момента Бену особо никогда не нравился британский акцент, но от голоса женщины у него побежали мурашки по коже. Он внезапно осознал, что мог бы слушать ее целыми днями. Бен с трудом взял себя в руки и вспомнил, что он торопится.  
— Я ненавижу вызывать жалость, но это мой первый день на работе, и я точно не могу появиться насквозь промокший, — пытался убедить ее Бен несколько отчаянно, — И мне нужно пройти еще пять кварталов до гигантского яйцеобразного здания, потому что я вышел не на той станции подземки.  
— Метро, —выпалила брюнетка.  
— Что? — в замешательстве спросил Бен.  
— Вы вышли не на той станции метро. Или метрополитена. Мы здесь не говорим «подземка». А яйцевидное здание мы называем «корнишоном». *  
— Корнишон? Ты серьезно, оно так называется? — Бен удивленно поднял брови и уставился на нее.  
— Я работаю в соседнем здании, так что почти уверена, что оно так называется, — она кивнула и искренне улыбнулась Бену, — И если мы тут вызываем жалость, то хотелось бы отметить, что сегодня я надела белую блузку, а пальто забыла.  
Бен уверенно смотрел ей в глаза, противясь сильному желанию опустить взгляд и проверить, не просвечивало ли что-нибудь сквозь ее слегка влажную блузку. Не поддаваясь сильному соблазну все-таки убедиться в своих догадках, к нему пришла идея, которая казалась выгодной для них обоих:  
— У меня есть компромисс. Мы могли бы поделиться зонтом друг с другом, тем более, мы, кажется, идем в одном направлении.  
Она окинула оценивающим взглядом его мокрые волосы, помятый костюм и влажное пальто. Бен знал, что выглядит ужасно, особенно из-за ушей, которые, небось, ужасно торчали, а волосы так и прилипли к голове.  
— Полагаю, мы могли бы поделить зонт. Но держать его придется тебе, потому что ты чертовски высокий, — сказала она с широкой улыбкой, — Думаю, если бы я держала зонтик, тебе пришлось бы пригнуться.  
— Я с радостью буду его держать, — Бен вздохнул с облегчением, — Ну, я бы стал гораздо счастливее, если бы зонт был менее… в горошек, честно говоря.  
— Не глупи, это мило! — брюнетка снова рассмеялась, держа зонт высоко над головой, и Бен подумал, что готов на все, лишь бы постоянно слышать ее звонкий смех, — Кстати, меня зовут Рей, Рей Ниима.  
— Бен Соло, приятно познакомиться, — он улыбнулся и протянул руку. Рей пожимает ее и Бен жестом показывает вперед, — Значит, на кассу?  
Они вернулись на кассу, и Бен достал бумажник прежде, чем Рей успела вытащить свой.  
— Я оплачу, не волнуйся, — сказал ей Бен.  
— В любом случае мне нужен новый зонт, — Рей покачала головой, и Бен нашел очаровательным то, как подпрыгнули ее пучки в ее прическе, — И давай будем честны, он выглядит больше в моем стиле, нежели в твоем.  
— Ты думаешь, что вычурный красно-белый зонт в горошек не в моем стиле? — Бен изобразил обиду, протягивая кассиру двадцатифунтовую банкноту, — Ты даже не знаешь меня! Весь мой гардероб может быть вычурным.  
— Мои извинения, прекрасный сэр, — Рей засмеялась и закатила глаза, — Я уверена, что у вас дома есть много вещей в горошек с рюшечками. Непременно заплатите за зонтик.  
Бен благодарно принял сдачу от продавца и широким жестом подал руку Рей.  
— После вас, мадам, — сказал мужчина со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен. Рей сделала утрированный реверанс и ухмыльнулась, пропуская Бена вперед. Она пропустила Бена вперед и подождала, пока он откроет зонт и выйдет, придержав ей дверь.  
— Вы настоящий джентльмен, — заметила Рей, становясь к нему под зонт.  
— Я должен был им быть, иначе моя мать сняла бы с меня шкуру, — криво усмехнулся Бен, — Она не потерпит, чтобы я был груб с леди.  
— Ой, милый, я не леди, — Рей слегка хихикнула. *  
«Милый». Бен был совершенно не против, чтобы Рей и дальше так его называла. Вслух он едва смог хмыкнуть в ответ.  
Они шли несколько минут в дружеском молчании, прежде чем Бен набрался смелости продолжить разговор.  
— Итак, как ты поняла, я недавно переехал сюда. У тебя есть какие-нибудь советы для нового лондонца?  
Рей сделала шаг ближе к нему, когда дождь начал сильнее капать на ее правое плечо. Бен немного напрягся. Он был довольный сложившейся ситуацией, но не был уверен, как реагировать на внезапную близость, но она, кажется, этого не замечает. Рей серьезно обдумывала свой ответ, прежде чем ответить:  
— Ну, для начала, хотя бы перестань называть метро подземкой, — она покачала головой, — А то люди будут думать, что ты говоришь о каком-нибудь ночном клубе. *  
— Метро — глупое название, — Бен засмеялся, — Это подземная железная дорога, соответственно, это — подземка.  
— У «метро» вообще-то французские корни, это не ваш современный сленг, — возражает Рей, глядя на него снизу вверх. Затем, сносно подражая его акценту, она добавляет, — ну, раз под землей — это подземка, хорошо — все логично!  
— Ладно, буду называть подземку по-вашему, — Бен рассмеялся, — Еще какие-нибудь советы?  
— Купи зонтик, — выдала она с дерзкой ухмылкой, глядя на него, пока они шли по пешеходному переходу, — Здесь часто идут дожди.  
— Надо же? А я и не заметил, — Бен фыркнул и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, — У меня есть зонт… где-то в коробке. Надеюсь, в той, что добралась до вашей страны.  
— Справедливо, — Рей кивнула и продолжила идти, — Я привыкла много переезжать, так что знаю, как вещи могут потеряться.  
— Семья военнослужащих? — Бен попытался догадаться.  
— Нет, приемный ребенок, — Рей подняла на него взгляд, — Когда я была маленькой, довольно часто переезжала из одной семьи в другую.  
— О, извини, — сказал Бен, чувствуя себя неловко из-за того, что вынудил ее рассказать об этом незнакомому человеку, — Мне не следовало спрашивать такое.  
На этот раз она определенно заметила его дискомфорт. Рей мягко положила руку на предплечье Бена, и он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.  
— Все в порядке, я сама об этом рассказала, — искренне улыбнулась она, — У меня было много времени, чтобы понять, что прошлое изменить нельзя.  
Бену становилось все труднее игнорировать ее ладонь, спокойно лежавшую у него на локте, поэтому он решает поменять тему:  
— Ладно, а что насчет хороших мест для обеда?  
— Так, дай мне подумать, — Рей, казалось, очень серьезно отнеслась к этому вопросу, — Обычно я ношу ланч с собой, но, если хочется куда-то сходить, предпочитаю небольшой паб под названием «У Маз». Владелец — очень забавная женщина и готовит порции по-настоящему американского размера.  
— Американского размера? — Бен приподнял бровь, — И что это значит, собственно говоря?  
— Ну, я никогда не была в Америке, — Рей небрежно переступила через лужу, — Но парочка друзей говорили мне, что американскими порциями в ресторанах легко можно накормить двух человек. Здесь обычно так не бывает.  
— Кажется, ты и сама не против таких порций, — ответил Бен со смешком.  
— Ты что, шутишь, приятель? — Рей с удивлением взглянула ему в лицо, — Конечно, не против, ведь можно тогда половину забирать с собой!  
— Должен признаться, я обычно съедаю все, что мне подают в ресторанах, особенно в американских, — с досадой в голосе ответил ей Бен.  
— Ну, ты размером с баобаб, милый, так что тебе можно простить большие размеры обедов. А я ем много, но все никак не дорасту до баобаба.  
Бен ей улыбнулся и покачал головой. Внутри он пытался себя убедить, что «милый» — это далеко не ласковое обращение, а довольно типичное для Англии. Но с каждым разом, слыша такое использование слова, Бен внутренне трепещет. Он понимал, что должен держать себя в руках и не так очевидно проявлять свое растущее увлечение Рей. Бен надеялся, что не упустит шанса, что подарила ему непогода.  
Бен слегка пригнулся, чтобы выглянуть из-под края зонтика, и заметил, что они уже почти добрались до «Корнишона». Вряд ли Бен будет называть это странное здание как овощ, и, скорее всего, продолжит обзывать его яйцевидным. С немалым сожалением он понял, что их прогулка подходит к концу, и Бену придется отпустить ее.  
Он не был к этому готов.  
Бен бросил взгляд на часы и заметил, что хотя он и не опаздывал, он все равно не придет на работу раньше, чем планировал. И все же, он готов был сделать все, чтобы продолжить разговор с Рей.  
— Так, к какому тебе зданию? — спросил Бен, втайне надеясь, что они смогут пройти вместе еще немного.  
— Мне вот сюда, — Рей кивнула в сторону серой постройки, находящейся через дорогу от яйцевидного здания.  
— Я тогда провожу тебя до дверей, а потом уже пойду к яйцев… эм, к «Корнишону», сказал ей Бен, внутренне радуясь, что они побудут вместе еще немного.  
Рей бросила на него лукавый взгляд и остановилась в нескольких футах от дверей здания, где работал Бена, вынуждая его тоже остановиться.  
— А, понятно, значит зонтик ты оставишь себе, — Рей прищурилась и улыбнулась дразнящей улыбкой, — Я так и знала, что не нужно было позволять тебе платить за него.  
— Нет, не поэтому, я просто хотел, ну, — Бен почувствовал, как горит его лицо, и понадеялся, что уши тоже не покраснели.  
— Оставь свои оправдания при себе, Бен Соло, — перебила его Рей с усмешкой, — Я вижу твои хитрые планы насквозь. Но у меня есть идея получше. Почему бы нам не разделить опеку над зонтиком?  
— Разделить опеку? — спросил Бен в надежде, что это может означать, что она хочет увидеть его снова.  
— Ага, на этой неделе зонтик у тебя, а на следующей — у меня. Мы можем менять его по понедельникам.  
— Возможно, у кого-нибудь из нас появится проблема, если пойдет дождь, а зонта не окажется под рукой, — Бен не удержался от смеха.  
— Ну, тогда я могу просто оставить его себе, а ты поищешь свой зонтик где-нибудь в своих коробках, — Рей драматично вздохнула.  
Лицо Бена озарилось внезапной идеей, и он решил подыграть ей:  
— Формально, это я купил зонт, но могу отдать его тебе в обмен на кое-что другое, — он замолчал, и фраза затянулась.  
— Неужели? — спросила Рей, приподнимая бровь.  
— Поужинаешь со мной после работы? — предложил Бен, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце в надежде, что его импульсивное предложение не будет встречено с негодованием, — Мы можем встретиться здесь, с зонтом.  
— Знаешь, это похоже на честную сделку, — Рей прикусила нижнюю губу, мгновенно глянув на него из-под ресниц, — В конце концов, мне очень нравится этот зонтик, он сделал эту прогулку крайне приятной.  
— Да, зонт действительно чудесный, — ответил Бен, не в силах сдержать улыбку и отвести от нее взгляд, — Так в котором часу мы должны встретиться здесь?  
— Половина шестого звучит нормально? — спросила Рей.  
— Понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду, но звучит прекрасно, — смеясь, ответил Бен.  
— Чертовы американцы, — Рей закатила глаза, — В пять тридцать тебе подойдет? *  
— Да, теперь понятно и звучит прекрасно. Может быть, ты научишь меня еще британским премудростям за ужином? — Бен был уверен, что она с удовольствием, закатывая глаза, будет поправлять его английский, а потом уже они будут вместе смеяться над этим. Сердце сжалось от предвкушения.  
— Я уверена, что мне придется это сделать, поскольку ты, очевидно, не смотрел ни одного из эпизодов Доктора Кто, — ответила Рей, — Ты хоть смотрел что-нибудь в интернете про страну перед переездом?  
— Нет, — ответил Бен без тени смущения, — Я думал, что встречу симпатичную англичанку, которая мне все расскажет.  
— Ну ты и нахал, — Рей засмеялась, — В любом случае, мне пора, как и тебе, а то оба опоздаем.  
Бен проводил ее до дверей здания, около входа пробежал глазами по списку компаний и с интересом посмотрел на Рей.  
— Так, а в какой именно компании ты работаешь?  
— Я думаю, ты узнаешь об этом сегодня вечером, не так ли? — она подмигнула и неторопливо вошла в здание.  
Как только Рей скрылась из виду, Бен засмеялся и направился в сторону своего здания. Он несколько раз смотрел на зонт и думал, как сильно он благодарен лондонскому дождю.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали❤   
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось! Не стесняйтесь нажимать на кнопку "нравится" и оставлять отзывы. Это будет приятно всем, кто работал над переводом, и автору в том числе!
> 
> * В американском английском метро принято называть subway, а в британском — tube или underground  
> * Яйцевидное здание (или же Небоскрёб Мэри-Экс) называется The Gherkin, что дословно переводится как корнишон/огурчик  
> * Рей называет Бена «love», что считается типичным обращением в британском языке. Для американца это может прозвучать слишком лично, по типу «любимый» или «дорогой»  
> * Метро в американском варианте — subway, что звучит точь-в-точь как название популярного фастфуда. Рей шутит, что в Лондоне Бена никто не поймет. Попыталась найти здесь эквивалент, в моем городе есть годной клуб «подземка»  
> * Рей говорит «half five», что для Бена звучит бессмыслицей, он не может понять — половина пятого или шестого. Она же в свою очередь говорит дословно: half past five PM –вечером в пол шестого.


End file.
